Stone Cold
Category:Films | directed by = Craig R. Baxley | written by = Walter Doniger | produced by = Yoram Ben Ami; Walter Doniger; Nick Grillo; Udi Nedivi; Andrew D.T. Pfeffer; Gary Wichard | music by = Sylvester Levay | cinematography = Alexander Gruszynski | edited by = Larry Bock; Mark Helfrich; Edward A. Warschilka, Jr. | distributed by = Stone Group Pictures Columbia Pictures | release date(s) = May 17th, 1991 | mpaa rating = | running time = 92 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 IMDB; Stone Cold (1991); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $9,286,314 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Stone Cold is an American feature film of the action genre. It was directed by Craig R. Baxley with a script written by Walter Doniger. It was produced by Stone Group Pictures and distributed through Columbia Pictures. It premiered in the United States on May 17th, 1991. Former football player Brian Bosworth stars as John Stone - a cop coerced by the F.B.I. to go undercover in a biker gang so he can flex some macho muscles against everyone's favorite gravely-voiced badass, Lance Henriksen. Plot Cast Notes * Stone Cold (1991) redirects to this page. * Production on Stone Cold began on June 4th, 1990. Principal photography concluded on September 26th, 1990. * Stone Cold was filmed on-location in parts of Arkansas, Alabama, Mississippi and Florida. IMDB; Stone Cold (1991); Filming locations. * Producer Yoram Ben-Ami is credited as Yoram Ben Ami in this film. * Co-producer Andrew Pfeffer is credited as Andrew D.T. Pfeffer in this film. * Editor Edward A. Warschilka is credited as Edward A. Warschilka, Jr. in this film. * This is director Craig R. Baxley's third film as a director. It is also his third action film. Craig Baxley is also known for his work as a stunt driver. * This is Walter Doniger's final film work as a screenwriter. Can't imagine why. * This film marks the acting debut of its star, Brian Bosworth. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "A cop who enforces his own brand of justice". * The title of the film is also a play on the main character's name, John Stone. * Actor Brian Bosworth is not exactly known for his acting. What he is known for however is his career as a professional American football player. Bosworth was a linebacker for Seattle Seahawks from 1987-1989. * "Stone Cold" is also the nickname attributed to retired professional wrestler Steve Austin, who has been known to appear in a few action films himself. * Brian Bosworth earned himself the never-coveted Razzie Award nomination for his performance in this film in the category of Worst New Star. Fortunately for Bosworth, he didn't actually win. That select honor went to white boy rapper turned homemaker for Amish folks Vanilla Ice, who offended the entire nation by starring in his own movie, Cool as Ice in 1991. The world has yet to forgive him. * This movie was released the same month as Hudson Hawk and Soapdish. You should watch if... # You're a glutton for punishment. # You REALLY like cheesy 1980s-90s era action films. # You like films about undercover cops. # You like films about biker gangs. # You like watching Lance Henriksen being a tough guy. # You wanna see Brian Bosworth's butt cheeks. Recommendations External Links * * * Stone Cold at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Stone Group Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:1990s/Films Category:1991/Films Category:May, 1991/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Craig R. Baxley/Director Category:Walter Doniger/Writer Category:Yoram Ben-Ami/Producer Category:Walter Doniger/Executive producer Category:Nick Grillo/Producer Category:Udi Nedivi/Associate producer Category:Andrew Pfeffer/Producer Category:Gary Wichard/Executive producer Category:Sylvester Levay/Composer Category:Alexander Gruszynski/Cinematographer Category:Larry Bock/Editor Category:Mark Helfrich/Editor Category:Edward A. Warschilka/Editor